Driving/Controls
This section outlines the controls of driving cars in the GTA series. * GTA 2 needs to be added, XBox/360, PSP controls need to be added GTA 1 PC (defaults) Up Arrow - ''Accelerate ''Down Arrow - Brake/reverse Left Arrow -'' Turn left ''Right Arrow - ''Turn right ''Spacebar ''- Handbrake ''Tab - Horn/Siren (+ left/right to turn turret in a tank) Return - Exit vehicle PSX (To be added) GBC (To be added) GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories PlayStation 2 Xbox (To be added) PC (defaults) Up Arrow - ''Accelerate ''Down Arrow - Brake/Reverse Left Arrow -'' Turn left ''Right Arrow - ''Turn Right ''H - Horn/Siren Q'' - Look Left ''E - ''Look right ''Return - Enter Vehicle GTA IV is the first Grand Theft Auto Series available in PC version to have the disability on steering with mouse. The mouse control has since been replaced with the freelook function. Many of the players might find this fraustrating and works rather well with analog and/or mouse controls. Keyboard steering has its advantages and disadvantages. The advantages of keyboard steering are that the players can get to perform drifts and skits more easily as the steering will turn to the maximum by just hitting A(for left turn) and/or D(for right turn) with any amount of pressure. In addition, it also takes lesser efforts to memorise the layout. However, the disadvantages are that whenever the players attempts to steer their vehicles, they will usually end up getting their vehicles performing wrong steer projection and eventually causing them to total their vehicle majority of the time especially when cruising on the expressway which requires to only have a small amount of left turn/right turn angle. PSP Crotching/Squatting function is not available in all of the PSP's versions of Grand Theft Auto including Vice City Stories and Liberty City Stories, as another analog will be needed in order to do so. One of the missions in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas (Nines and AKs) requires the player to crotch/squat and roll sideways with the crotch/squat enabled while shooting targets at the same time. This is one possible reasons for Grand Theft Auto San Andreas not being supported on the PSP platform. (Button controls to be added) GBA GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars In the GTA IV Era the controls undertook a change, to make driving easier PlayStation 3 Xbox 360 * to accelerate * to brake, reverse *'RB'/ for handbrake *'LB' break window/shoot * enter/exit vehicle * cycle weapons (pistol/grenades/sub-machine guns) * cinematic view *'Back' change camera view PC (Defaults) *'W' to accelerate *'S' to brake, reverse *'Spacebar' to apply handbrake *'Left Mouse Button' to attack/shoot *'F' to enter/exit a vehicle *'Mousewheel' to cycle weapons *'0-9' to select a weapon directly *'V' to change camera view *'Caps Lock' for cinematic view Nintendo DS B button - Accelerate Y button - Brake A button - Drive-by X button - Exit/enter vehicle + Control Pad Right/Left - Steer + Control Pad Down - Use horn for any vehicle or activate / deactivate siren (Police patrol, Ambulance, Fire truck) R button - Handbrake for any vehicle or sharp turn (boats only) Category:Vehicles